24 Grudnia 2001
07:10 Charley Chase; idzie na randkę; Pip from Pittsburgh; 1931 burleska prod.USA; reż: James Parrott; wyk: Charley Chase,Thelma Todd 07:30 Plebania; odc.121; serial TVP 08:00 Wiadomości; i Prognoza pogody 08:15 Gwiazdkowy aniołek; film anim. prod. angielsko-kanadyjskiej 09:00 Jedyneczka 09:30 Mysia 09:35 Królowa Śniegu; The Snow Queen; 1997 film fab. prod. fińsko-amer.; reż: Paivi Hartzell; wyk: Satu Silvo,Outi Vainionkulma,Tuula Nyman 11:05 Lednica 2001; reportaż 11:35 Imperium oceanu; film dok.prod.australijskiej 12:25 Świąteczne kolędowanie; stereo; wyk: Irena Santor,Robert Janowski,Edyta Geppert,Chór Alla Polacca,Hanna Banaszak,Krzysztof Krawczyk 12:45 Kazańska sierota; Kazanskaja sirota; 1997 film fab.prod.rosyjskiej; reż: Władymir Maszkow; wyk: Walenryn Gaft,Lew Durow,Oleg Tabakow 14:00 Przybieżeli do Betlejem; polskie kolędy; wyk: Jerzy Grunwald, Maciej Balcar, Natalia Kukulska, Andrzej Piasek Piaseczny, Kasia Stankiewicz 14:30 Opowieść wigilijna; A Christmas Carol; 1984 komedia prod.angielsko-amerykańskiej; reż: Clive Donner; wyk: George C.Scott,Frank Filnlaw,David Warner 16:05 Ja nie umieram; reportaż 16:45 Wigilijne Dzieło Pomocy Dzieciom 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Klan; odc.534; telenowela TVP 17:45 Szept prowincjonalny; Te nasze wolne miejsca 18:05 Znów się rodzi - kolędy Arki Noego 19:00 Wieczorynka; Stąd do ratuszowej wieży 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Sport 19:53 Pogoda 19:55 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20:05 I kto to mówi 3; Look Who Is Talking Now; 1993 film fab. prod. USA; reż: Tom Ropolewski; wyk: John Travolta, Kirstie Alley, Olympia Dukakis 21:35 Człowiek w żelaznej masce; The Man in the Iron Mask; 1998 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Randall Wallace; wyk: Leonardo Di Caprio,Jeremy Irons,John Malkovich,Gerard Depardieu 23:45 Gwiazdki blask - kolędy i pastorałki 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Bazyliki Św.Piotra z udziałem Ojca Świętego. 01:50 Weekend Ostermana - film fab.prod.USA 03:30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 07:10 Cud w krainie zabawek; film anim.prod.USA 08:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 09:00 Na dobre i na złe; odc. 83 Narodzone szczęście; serial prod. TVP; powt. 09:55 Złotopolscy; odc.372 - Bezradna medycyna; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:20 Złotopolscy; odc.373 - Długi sen; telenowela TVP; powt. 10:45 Chór Kościoła Ewangelicko-Reformowanego; reportaż 11:00 Drzewo miłości; The Christmas Tree; 1996 film fab.prod.USA; reż: Sally Field; wyk: Julie Harris,Andrew McCarthy,Trini Alvarado 12:35 Klasztory polskie; Święta w cysterskim klasztorze 13:15 Kolęda w Kosowie; powt. 14:00 Złotopolscy; odc.374 - Obudzony; telenowela TVP 14:25 Szansa na sukces; Kolędy; stereo 15:20 Czarna strzała; Black Arrow; 1984 film kostiumowy prod. USA; reż: John Hough; wyk: Robert Louis Stevenson,Oliver Reed 16:50 Gwiazdka z serialami 2 -M jak miłość 16:55 Co nam w duszy gra; Wigilia 18:00 PROGRAM LOKALNY 18:20 Pogoda 18:30 Panorama 18:50 Kolędowanie bez barier; koncert 19:40 Znaki czasu 19:55 Gwiazdka z serialami 2 -Złotopolscy 20:00 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów 21:00 Panorama 21:20 Pogoda 21:20 Gwiazdka z serialami 2 -Na dobre i na złe 21:35 Złoto dezerterów; 1998 komedia prod. polskiej (118'); reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Bogusław Linda, Wiktor Zborowski, Katarzyna Figura 23:30 Góry księżycowe; Mountain of the Moon; 1989 film fab.prod.USA zgodą rodziców; reż: Bob Rafelson; wyk: Patrick Bergin,Iain Glen,Richard E.Grant 01:40 Naciągacze; Grifters; 1990 film fab.prod.USA dla dorosłych; reż: Stephen Frears; wyk: John Cusack,Angelica Huston 03:25 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 7.00 Mały miś (29/39) - serial animowany, Kanada 7.30 Baranek z Betlejem - film animowany dla dzieci 8.00 Program lokalny 9.00 Świąteczna opowieść - film animowany, Irlandia 10.35 20 tysięcy mil podwodnej żeglugi - film przygodowy, USA 11.20 Poznańscy artysci z kolędą 11.35 Film dokumentalny 12.30 Powrót nieustraszonych zabójców pomidorów - film fabularny prod. amerykanskiej 14.00 Klan - serial prod. polskiej 15.00 Kino familijne: Minty - serial fabularny dla młodzieży 15.30 Deja Vu - film fabularny prod. polskiej 17.15 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza - magazyn 17.45 Kalejdoskop regionalny 18.00 Program lokalny 18.25 Człowiek w kostiumie swiętego Mikołaja - film fabularny 19.55 Sabrina - film fabularny prod. polskiej 21.00 Program lokalny 21.55 Prognoza pogody 22.00 Jakoś leci - film fabularny prod. amerykańskiej 23.50 Żar pustyni (1/3) - miniserial przygodowy prod. dunsko-włosko-francuskiej 1.20 Zakonczenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 6:00 Piosenka na życzenie 7:00 Pokemon (117) - serial anim. 7:25 Power Rangers (103) - serial 7:50 Air America (25) - serial sensacyjny prod. USA 8:40 Asy z klasy (38) - serial dla młodzieży prod. USA 9:30 Ccud miłości (169) - telenowela prod. Peru 10:25 Po prostu miłość (103) - serial obyczajowy prod. brazylijskiej 11:20 Bal Fundacji Polsat 11:50 Czułość i kłamstwa (125) - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 12:20 Życiowa szansa - teleturniej 13:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Rodzina zastępcza (81) - serial komediowy prod. polskiej 14:15 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14:35 Wystarczy chcieć 14:45 Podaruj Dzieciom Słońce 14:50 Mali tropiciele - film przygodowy prod. USA 16:30 Miłość pod choinkę - komedia romantyczna prod. USA/Kanada 18:15 Najzabawniejsze zwierzęta świata - program rozrywkowy 18:45 Informacje 18:55 Prognoza pogody 19:00 Flinstonowie - komedia prod. USA 20:40 Naga broń - komedia kryminalna prod. USA 21:30 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie) 22:20 Józef z nazaretu - film historyczny prod. włoskiej 0:10 Koncert z okazji 100-lecia Pokojowej Nagrody Nobla 1:10 Muzyka na BIS 5:00 Zakończenie programu 6:10 Kropka nad i 6:25 Miłość i przeznaczenie (29/75) - telenowela prod. Meksykańskiej 7:15 Cena miłości (44/95) - telenowela prod. Meksykańskiej 7:55 Mini Playback Show - program dla dzieci 9:00 Zoya (1/2) - film obyczajowy prod. USA/Rosja 10:30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 11:20 Zoya (2-ost) - film obyczajowy prod. USA/Rosja 12:55 Big Brother: Piknik - reality show 14:05 Biblia: Od Abrahama do Mojżesza (1/2) - film kostiumowy prod. USA 15:40 Milionerzy - teleturniej 16:20 Biblia: Od Abrahama do Mojżesza (2-ost) - film kostiumowy prod. USA 18:00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 19:00 Fakty 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:35 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20:35 Droga do gwiazd - program rozrywkowy 21:30 Bodyguard - film obyczajowy prod. USA 23:55 Ballada o Cable'u Hogue'u - western prod. USA 2:00 Przypadkowy turysta - komedia prod. USA 4:05 Nic straconego left|thumb|200x200px 6.00 Strefa P 6.30 KINOmanlak 7.00 Muzyczne listy 7.50 Hoboczaki 8.20 Przygody Slndbada Żeglarza - serial przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 9.20 Zwariowany piątek - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 11.20 Na preriach Dakoty - film przygodowy prod. amerykańskiej 13.15 V max 13.45 Strefa P 14.20 Hoboczaki 14.45 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 15.35 M A.S.H. - senal komediowy prod. amerykanskiej 16.00 Winnetou i skarb Błękitnych Gór - western prod. niemiecko-włosko-jugosłowiańskiej 17.50 Gorzka czekolada - komediodramat prod. amerykańskiej 20.00 Odlotowcy - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 21.50 Zegnaj laleczko - film kryminalny prod. amerykańskiej 23.40 Terminator - thriller science fiction prod. amerykańskiej 2.00 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 3.00 Strefa P 3.30 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 07.00 Teledyski 08.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Zwierzofraszki, Sylvan, Grupa specjalna Eko - filmy animowane 10.15 Śmiej się razem z nami - program rozrywkowy 10.45 Serce lasu - film obyczajowy, USA 12.20 Więzy krwi - dramat obyczajowy, USA 13.55 Tajemniczy Mikołaj - film przygodowy, USA 15.30 Akwanauci (33) - serial dokumentalny, USA 16.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Przygody Papirusa, Dr Slump, Wojowniczki z krainy marzeń, Rycerze zodiaku - filmy animowane 18.25 Merlin - świat magii - film przygodowy, USA/Kanada 20.00 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a - film obyczajowy, USA 22.00 Sułtani westernu - komedia, USA 00.00 Co gryzie Gilberta Grape'a - film obyczajowy, USA 01.55 Więzy krwi - dramat obyczajowy, USA 03.30 Sułtani westernu - komedia, USA left|thumb|200x200px 06:00 Nad naszym domem jasność; widowisko poetycko-muzyczne 06:45 Po kolędzie; reportaż Aleksandry Domańskiej 07:15 Polskie smaki; Comber z sarny; powt. 07:30 Podłazy - godne święta na Podhalu; reportaż Barbary Peszt Królikowskiej 08:00 Wiadomości 08:15 Skarbiec magazyn historyczno-kulturalny; pod redakcją Lucyny Smolińskiej; powt. 08:45 Bóg się rodzi letnia nocą; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego 09:15 Na polską nutę; program dla dzieci 09:45 Dzieci śpiewają kolędy - Srebrzysta kolęda; .; wyk: zespół Chochliki 10:00 Biblioteka rodzinna; 10 przykazań; film animowany dla dzieci 10:45 Hej kolęda,kolęda...; .; wyk: Hanna Banaszak, Ewa Bem. Robert Janowski 11:00 Wacuś; 1935 komedia prod. polskiej (60'); reż: Michał Waszyński; wyk: Adolf Dymsza, Jadwiga Andrzejewska, Maria Korska, Mieczysława Ćwiklińska 12:00 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa zespół pieśni i tańca"Śląsk" 12:30 Przy polskim stole cz.1; .; wyk: Katarzyna Gaertner wraz z zespołem, Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Mazowsze, prowadzący: Ignacy Gogolewski oraz Emilia Krakowska 13:00 Biografie; Życie moje skrętami bieży...; - opowieść o życiu i twórczości Władysława St. Reymonta - film dok. Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki 14:00 Kochamy polskie seriale; teleturniej 14:30 Gdzie jesteś Św. Mikołaju?; 1996 film prod. polskiej (41'); reż: Igor Mołodecki; wyk: Dominika Mroczek,Anna Radwan,Dorota Segda 15:15 Nad naszym domem jasność; widowisko poetycko-muzyczne; powt. 16:05 Ogniem i mieczem; odc. 2; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Hoffman 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Bóg się rodzi letnia nocą; reportaż Romana Dobrzyńskiego; powt. 17:40 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; kolędy w wykonaniu śpiewaków operowych i operetkowych 18:10 Przy wigilijnym stole; widowisko poetyckie w pracowni Leona Wyczółkowskiego; wyk: Anna Dymna, Dorota Pomykała, Jerzy Trela, Tadeusz Huk, Leszek Piskorz, Tadeusz Malak 18:45 Dzieci śpiewają kolędy - Oj Maluśki Maluśki; .; wyk: góralskie zespoły dziecięce 19:00 Dobranocka; Między śniegiem a siódmym niebem; film animowany dla dzieci 19:30 Wiadomości 19:50 Pogoda 19:52 Sport 19:55 Homilia Prymasa Polski 20:05 Odwiedź mnie we śnie; 1996 film fabularny prod. polskiej (70'); reż: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Danuta Stenka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Gawryluk 21:15 Pani Irena; odc. 1 - Świerszcz za kominem; program Katarzyny Sobol; reż: Anna Minkiewicz 22:00 Panorama 22:25 C. K. Dezerterzy; cz. 1; 1985 komedia prod. polsko - węgierskiej; reż: Janusz Majewski; wyk: Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezeredy, Wiktor Zborowski 23:55 Transmisja Pasterki z Watykanu 01:45 Wiadomości; powt. 02:05 Pogoda 02:07 Sport 02:10 Homilia Prymasa Polski; powt. 02:20 Odwiedź mnie we śnie; 1996 film fabularny prod. polskiej (70'); reż: Teresa Kotlarczyk; wyk: Danuta Stenka, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ewa Gawryluk; powt. 03:30 Pani Irena; odc. 1 - Świerszcz za kominem; program Katarzyny Sobol; reż: Anna Minkiewicz; powt. 04:10 Ogniem i mieczem; odc. 2; 2000 serial TVP; reż: Jerzy Hoffman; powt. 05:00 Panorama; powt. 05:20 Między śniegiem a siódmym niebem; film animowany dla dzieci; powt. 06:00 Zakończenie programu left|thumb|200x200px 8.30 Polak, katolik, obywatel - mag. 9.00 Kacper i przyjaciele 70 - serial animowany USA 9.30 Basnie braci Grimm: O wilku i siedmiu koźlątkach - serial 10.00 Domek na prerii: Swięta w Plum Creek - serial przygodowy USA 11.00 Detektyw w sutannie 16 - Wizyta z Góry - serial sensacyjny USA 12.00 Arsene Lupin 25 - Podwójna gra - serial sensacyjny, Francja 13.00 M Kwadrat - talk-show 13.30 Kacper i przyjaciele 70 - serial animowany USA (powt.) 14.00 Basnie braci Grimm: O wilku i siedmiu koźlątkach - serial anim. (powt.) 14.30 Był sobie człowiek 3 - Człowiek z Cro-Magnon - serial animowany, Francja (powt.) 15.00 Bill Cosby Show 77 - serial komediowy USA (powt.) 15.30 Domek na prerii: Swięta w Plum Creek - serial przygodowy USA 16.35 Dzieje Jakuba i Józefa - film historyczny USA 18.15 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 - program publicystyczny 19.00 Dotyk anioła - Lęk - serial obyczajowy USA 20.00 Wydarzenia 20.30 Zdarzyło się jutro - Swięta - serial sensacyjny USA 21.25 Wigilijny romans - dramat obyczajowy USA 23.05 Studio otwarte - Cybernetyki 7 - program publicystyczny 0.00 Pasterka - transmisja Mszy swiętej z Watykanu left|thumb|200x200px 7.05 Łapu Capu - chocnliki telewizyjne (*) 7.15 Nie Przegap (*) 7.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 8.00 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla. dzieci 8.25 Architekci w przyrodzie - film dokumentalny 9.20 Gwiezdne Wojny IV - Nowa Nadzieja - film sf. prod, USA 11.20 Deser: Wigilijny uczynek - film krótkometratowy 11.30 Gra o miłość - film obyczajowy, USA 13.45 Serce do jazdy - film obyczajowy, USA 15.35 Aktualnosci Filmowe Extra 16.05 Wielka niedźwiedzica - film familijny, Kanada/Wielka Brytania 17.40 Trzeci cud - film obycz. 19.35 Wampiry, piraci i obcy - animacja dla dzieci 20.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (*) 20.35 Nie Przegap (*) 20.45 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne (*) 20.50 Minisport + - newsy sportowe (*) 21.00 List mIlosny - komediodramat prod. amerykańskiej 22.25 Za drzwiami Actors Studio Kevin Spacey - film dok. 23.20 To mnie kręci - komedia, USA 0.50 Legendy Rity - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 2.35 Byc jak John Malkovlch - komedia prod. amerykańskiej 4.25 W słuzbie prawa - film sensacyjny, USA 6.00 Hollywood DC. Opowieści o dwoch miastach - film dokumentalny left|thumb|200x200px 14.55 Program dnia 15.00 Godzina Miłosierdzia 15.15 Tydzień w Kosciele - przegląd wydarzeń 15.35 Legenda o swierkowym drzewie - impresja filmowa 15.40 Nowenna do Dzieciątka Jezus 16.00 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 16.05 Kalendarz liturgiczny: Wigilia Bożego Narodzenia 16.10 Jordan - felieton 16.20 Opowiesci Maurycego Szwendaczka: Mikołaj - program dla dzieci 16.35 Jak powstają ozdoby choinkowe - felieton 16.45 Do szopy, hej pasterze - reportaż z wystawy szopek 17.00 Pielęgnacja niemowląt 10 - poradnik 17.35 Dwory i pałace ziemi koszalińskiej i słupskiej - filmy dokumentalne 18.05 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 18.20 Dom i ogród 17 - poradnik 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Opowiesc wigilijna - film anim. 20.15 Wigilia polska - rozmowa 20.30 Cud w Nazarecie - impresja filmowa 20.35 Różaniec - czesc radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Życzenia swiateczne Prymasa Polski kardynała Józefa Glempa 21.15 Nowenna do Dzieciątka Jezus 21.35 Austria - białe szaleństwo - film turystyczny 22.05 Przyjscie Mesjasza 1 - film fabularny 23.00 Program dnia na jutro Le Cinema 14.00 Kto by się przejmował facetami (Manner sind zum Abgewohlen) - dramat, Niemcy 2000, reż. Christian Schumacher, wyk. Christine Neubauer, Vanessa Jung, Nicola Erdmann, Lena Machetanz, (90 min.) 15.30 Sierota i jej ojcowie (Sirota Kazanskaya) - kom. obyczajowa, Rosja 1997, reż. Władimir Maszkow, wyk. Walentin Gaft, Lew Durow, Oleg Tabakow, Elena Szewczenko, (90 min.) 17.00 Kolacja (Le souper) - dramat historyczny, Francja 1992, reż. Edouard Molinaro, wyk. Claude Rich, Claude Brasseur, (90 min.) 18.30 Płonące domy (Casas de fuego) - film biograficzny, Hiszpania 1997, reż. Juan Bautista Stagnaro, wyk. Miguel Angel Sola, Pastora Vega, (120 min.) 20.30 Piękny obiekt pożądania (The Object of Beauty) - dramat, USA 1991, reż. Michael Lindsay Hogg, wyk. Andie MacDowell, John Malkovich, Lolita Davidovich, Rudi Davies, (120 min.) 22.30 Tajna placówka (Hidden Agenda) - dramat, W.Bryt. 1990, reż. Ken Loach, wyk. Frances McDormand, Brad Dourif, Brian Cox, Mai Zetterling, (120 min.) 24.30 Cicha noc, święta noc (Stille Nacht, heilige Nacht) - dramat, Niemcy 1999, reż. Thomas Stiller, wyk. Barbara Auer, Christian Berkel, Dominique Horwitz, Marek Harloff, (90 min.) Fashion TV 06:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Nuria Mora 08:00 Hity tygodni mody 09:00 Polskie Okno 10:45 Happy Birthday 11:00 Hity tygodni mody 13:30 Australijskie Okno 14:00 Hity tygodni mody 15:00 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Alberta Ferretti 16:00 Koreańskie Okno 16:45 Happy Birthday 17:00 Hity tygodni mody 18:30 Hinduskie Okno 20:00 Hity tygodni mody 20:30 Młodzi projektanci 21:00 Greckie Okno 21:15 Rosyjskie Okno 21:30 Libańskie Okno 21:45 Węgierskie Okno 22:00 Polskie Okno 22:30 Hiszpańskie Okno 23:00 Hity tygodni mody 23:15 Włoskie Okno 23:30 Hity ubiegłych sezonów: Aziz 00:00 FTV Party 02:00 Hity tygodni mody Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Regionalna z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Niepokalanów II z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Le Cinema z 2001 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Fashion TV z 2001 roku